


her

by planetundersiege



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, AtLA, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Microfic, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Zuko held the baby in his arms, giving it a scared stare, afraid he would accidentally hurt her.
Relationships: Izumi & Sokka (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	her

Zuko held the baby in his arms, giving it a scared stare, afraid he would accidentally hurt her.

Little Izumi, his  _ daughter. _

He wanted to be a good dad, remembering everything horrifying he went through during his childhood. He would make sure he never turned out like that, never let anger consume him.

He would do his best to be a good father, raising her with love and not with fear.

He wanted her to grow up happy.

“Are you crying?” he heard a voice say, and as he turned around he saw Sokka.

  
“She is beautiful.”

“She is ours.”


End file.
